


Take It, It's Yours

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers Week 2017 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "Sunday Morning", F/F, Fluff, Last Names Talk, Maggie Is Very Loopy In The Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Sanvers enjoying a lazy morning.For Sanvers Week Day Five: Domestic





	Take It, It's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to note that Maggie first thing in the morning is based very heavily off of myself when I'm sleepy (I once called one of my friends a little after midnight for over an hour to tell her about how much I wanted to be a bird so I could fly...)
> 
> This is mostly just cracky fluff, with a little angst thrown in and the end for good measure. There's also mentions of them having sex, which is about as graphic as I can comfortably write.
> 
> Also I had some people comment about Eliza's behavior in day four and I'd like to state that for the record I don't care how well she took Alex's coming out she's still been a terrible mother and I really hate her character with a passion. You will never see me write her in a good light because I don't think she deserves it.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the story. :)

Alex woke up with Maggie curled into her side, her long, dark hair spread out across Alex’s bare chest as she slept. Alex hummed happily and pulled the smaller woman closer to her body, tangling their legs together as she gently pressed a kiss against her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair.

Checking the clock she was it was just after eight in the morning and, after a moment's panic about being late to work, she remembered that they finally had a day off together after several weeks of their work schedules not lining up. She wrapped her arms securely around the other girl’s waist and started nuzzling into her neck trying to wake her up, suddenly excited for the day now that she remembered she wasn’t required to be up.

“Maggie… Maggie… Wake up… I want pancakes…” Alex gently bit Maggie’s earlobe, causing her to giggle and try to squirm away from her.

“Al… Back sleep… Cakes later… No get up…” Maggie rolled over halfway on top of Alex, her arm slung over her hips, Alex’s head tucked securely under her chin.

“Awww… You’re so cute when you take cavewoman to me first thing in the morning.” Maggie reached behind her, her eyes still closed, and proceeded to clock Alex in the head with a pillow she’d grabbed, “Oh, such a violent cavewoman, I’m terrified.” Alex pressed a kiss against her clavicle.

“Should be… M’ scary… Rawr…” Maggie nuzzled her cheek and Alex tried to control her laughter.

“Did you just roar at me babe?” Maggie nodded sleepily and Alex shook her head at her rather adorable half asleep girlfriend.

“Roar scary… I scary… Scare baddies ‘way from my girl… Tha’z you…” Maggie nonchalantly bit Alex’s neck and started semi-mock nibbling at the skin, cause Alex to let out a squeak.

“What are you doing?” Alex huffed out a laugh, not sure if she should be amused or concerned considering her fiancée's delirious state.

“M’ eatin’ you… You to cute… Make me craz’… So cute…” Alex bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud, realizing Maggie was referring to the article they’d read a couple weeks ago about the reason that people would have the urge to chew on babies or people they like was because they found they so cute their brains wanted to keep them from going crazy from looking at their cuteness. 

“Aww, you’re cute too babe.” 

They lay there for another thirty minutes while Alex waited for Maggie to wake up some more (at least to a semi-conscious state). Alex ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair as the older woman continued to nip at her neck. Finally Maggie seemed awake enough to hold an actual conversation so Alex tried again.

“Good morning, how’d you sleep?” Maggie hummed, pulling Alex tighter against her body.

“Good, you were next to me, always helps.” Alex smiled, leaning up and kissing Maggie gently before resting her head back on her shoulder. 

“Wanna get up and make breakfast? I’d offer but you banned me from the kitchen.” Maggie chuckled.

“That’s cause I still want their to still  _ be  _ a kitchen…” Alex grumbled under her breath, “But I’ll make you breakfast, just cause I love you though.” Alex smiled as Maggie moved to get up, watching as the blankets fell away from the other woman’s nude body as she stood up. Alex felt a jolt of heat shoot in between her legs and Maggie laughed, obviously being able to tell what she was thinking by the look on her face. “Actually… I’m going to eat real quick and then I’ll make you breakfast.”

Maggie dove back into bed and quickly made good on her comment, eating Alex out until she collapsed boneless against the bed after her third consecutive orgasm, leaving Maggie smirking down at her as she quickly placed a gentle kiss against her lips. “Now I’m going to make the pancakes.” And she did, still completely naked as she did so. 

Thirty minutes later she returned to Alex with a tray filled with pancakes, quickly maneuvering around so that she was sitting next to Alex and the tray was placed in between them.

“So… I was wanting to talk to you about something…” Maggie began somewhat timidly and Alex raised an eyebrow at her, a forkful of pancake dangling halfway between her plate and her mouth.

“So the sex and the food were just buttering me up for a big talk, huh? Okay, let me have it.” Her voice was half teasing and half worried and Maggie immediately shook her head.

“No, no, no… No buttering up… Just… Well… You remember you asked me a couple of weeks ago what my thoughts were about what we should do for our last name when we got married and I told you I hadn’t really thought about it and you told me to get back to you once I had?” Alex nodded.

“Yeah, I was thinking we might do like a name mash-up of something… Like Dawyer or… Sanvers or something… You know, that way neither of us have to give up our nam-”

“I want yours…” Maggie cut her off, watching as Alex’s eyes went wide in shock. “I just… My family… You know… Disowned me when I was a kid… And I’ve always felt like I was… Some sort of an imposter… Like… I’m not  _ really  _ a Sawyer… Not any more… And I’d just… Like… We’re starting a family… For… You know…  _ Us…  _ And I just… I don’t want that anymore… I’m going to be your wife and… I want your last name… If… You know… If you’re alright with that…” Alex had frozen, staring at her fiancée with tears in her eyes.

“Babe…” Alex reached over and drug Maggie into her arms, “Of course I’d be okay with that… Look…” Alex lifted Maggie’s chin so she was looking at her, “I want to share the rest of my life with you. Okay? If you want my last name, take it, it’s yours. We’re getting married, the whole _ what’s mine is yours _ thing, remember?” Alex kissed her temple, “I’m honored to give you my name, okay? Don’t doubt that… I love you so much… I’d give you anything, okay?” 

“M’kay.”

“Good girl... Now, finish your pancakes and I’ll repay the favor from earlier Mrs. Danvers.” Maggie laughed, subtly wiping away a tear. 

“Not til next week, Ally.” Alex hummed.

“That’s soon enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's day five. :) 
> 
> Tomorrows fic is gonna be... Interesting... I'm Demi and have absolutely no experience in the realm of smut so... It's mostly a continuation of day two where they get off like a couple of horny teens... Which they are... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're having a great (insert time of day) and I'll see you tomorrow!


End file.
